Time Limit
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Walaupun mereka tak bisa terus bersama seperti ini. Tapi bolehkan mereka untuk sesaat bersama? James ingin Severus bersamanya saat ini. Melewati waktu yang semakin lama semakin sedikit. Sebelum nanti mereka berpisah untuk menjalani hidup di dua sisi yang berbeda. Disisi yang selalu bertentangan. Disisi yang takkan pernah bersama. RnR please?


**-o0o-**

**Time Limit**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Slash, Slaight Straight, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: JPSS!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Mata _hazel_ itu terpancang pada seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Pemilik manik _hazel _itu duduk diam sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan penjelasan sang guru. Toh ia merupakan murid jenius, sekali baca sudah mengerti. Oke, ia tak bermaksud sombong, tapi itu kenyataan.

Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada itu. Sekarang ia merasa ingin menyentuh rambut kelam yang sama dengannya itu. Walaupun terlihat lurus dan berminyak, tapi bagi pemuda itu rambut itu terlihat lurus rapi ( Tak seperti dirinya berantakan), halus, lembut, dan wangi.

Sepertinya otaknya sedang error. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan musuhnya seperti itu. Ia tak pernah memikirkan musuhnya itu, kecuali ketika menjahilinya. Tapi sungguh didalam hatinya seperti ada monster yang meraung-raung. Memintanya untuk mendekati pemuda pemilik surai kelam itu dan menyentuh surai kelam itu. Dan kalau ia beruntung mungkin ia bisa mencuri sebuah ciuman?

**Duak..**

Pemuda itu membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras.

"James Potter! Apa yang kau lakukan? Perhatikan pelajaran!" Bentak Profesor McGonald, bibirnya menipis segaris. Kelihatannya sudah benar-benar marah karena pemuda itu atau James Potter sedari tadi tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

James mengangkat wajahnya, "_Yes, Ma'am_." Sang guru mengangguk dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. James menghela nafas dan dengan bosan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelas. Banyak murid-murid yang sudah kembali memperhatikan pelajarannya.

Kecuali satu mata.

Mata kelabu itu bertatapan dengan mata _hazel_ itu. Membuat satu sama lain saling membeku. Tatapan mereka saling memasuki mata pasangannya. Mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan satu sama lain. Mereka terus bertatapan setengah menit sebelum sang pemilik mata kelabu berpaling dengan wajah memerah. Aw, lucunya...

James sedikit kecewa ketika pemilik mata kelabu itu berpaling. Pemilik iris kelabu itu adalah musuhnya atau lebih tepatnya sasaran kejailannya. Namanya adalah Severus Snape. Merupakan ular-ular kecil dari Slytherin, pemuda pendiam dan suka menyendiri di perpustakaan paling dalam untuk membaca buku _Dark Arts_. James kadang tak mengerti kenapa Severus sangat menyukai _Dark Arts_. James tahu bahwa Severus nanti akan memasuki lingkup pangeran kegelapan. Disisi yang berbeda dengan James.

Terkadang memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sedih tanpa alasan. Kenapa ia harus sedih kalau nanti musuhnya di sekolah akan terus bermusuhan hingga dewasa? Ia masih ada waktu untuk mengejar Lily Evans. Sahabat perempuan Gryffindor satu-satunya Severus Snape. Dan juga Lily tampaknya sudah mulai luluh dengan James. Ia masih punya kesempatan. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati James kalau ia dekat dengan Lily. Seperti James telah mengkhianati seseorang. James tak suka itu.

Dan entah mengapa hatinya selalu menuju Severus Snape ketika merasa seperti itu. Terkadang James berpikir bahwa musuhnya itu menyukainya. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Ya, itulah yang selalu ditanamkan James pada hatinya. Severus takkan pernah mencintainya. Mereka sama laki-laki. Walaupun James tak keberatan dengan hubungan seperti itu, karena sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Sirius Black berpacaran dengan Remus Lupin. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun mereka saling mencintai mereka takkan pernah bersama.

"Oi James! Kau mau sampai kapan melamun? Kelas sudah sepi. Ayo ke aula, aku sudah lapar."

James tersentak dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Oke, Padfoot. Aku juga lapar." Balas James dan melangkah dahulu keluar dari kelas.

**o0o**

Beberapa menit kemudian James telah selesai makan dan sedang duduk memandangai sahabatnya yang makan secara brutal. James bersyukur ia sahabat Remus Lupin, jadi ketika Sirius makan terlalu brutal (Yang mengakibatkan makanan terbang kemana-mana) masih ada yang mengurusnya. Entah kenapa James melihat Remus seperti ibunya Sirius kalau seperti itu. Mengingatkan anaknya untuk makan dengan baik. James menghela nafas dan menaruh kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Ia merasa capek tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak apa James? Kau sakit?" Tanya Remus Lupin yang telah selesai mengurus 'anaknya'. James mengangguk dalam lipatan tangannya. Remus menatap James sesaat sebelum menghela nafas. Ia terkadang tak mengerti sifat James yang akhir-akhir ini terasa seperti gadis yang dilanda cinta. Sering melamun, berbicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri, sering menghela nafas tanpa alasan, dan seperti punya beban pikiran. Remus tahu bahwa James sedang dekat dengan Lily Evans. Gadis incaran James dari dulu. Tapi Remus merasa ada yang ganjil di mata James. Mata James fokus dengan yang lain, tapi terasa blur. Bisa dilihat dari cara James yang memandang kosong mata lawan bicaranya. Mungkin hanya Remus yang menyadari perubahan itu. Karena Sirius saja tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan James. Remus tak tahu kepada siapa James matanya akan fokus saat berbicara.

James melirik ke meja Slytherin di balik lipatan tangannya. Memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang makan dengan tenang nun jauh disana. James segera menegakkan punggungnya ketika melihat Severus beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari aula. James mengambil pialanya dan pura-pura minum isinya. "Ah, baru ingat ada yang ketinggalan. Aku duluan Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail." Dengan segera James berdiri dan berlari keluar, tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan Sirius. James merasa ia harus menuruti permintaan monster dalam dirinya sekarang. Ia tak yakin ia masih punya waktu banyak.

James segera menoleh kesana-kemari ketika telah keluar dari aula. Ia melihat Severus berbelok di koridor tak jauh darinya. Dengan segera James menyusulnya. Ketika sampai di belokan, ternyata Severus telah berbelok lagi. James mengumpat, bagaimana Severus berjalannya sangat cepat. James segera berlari menyusul Severus yang tak henti-hentinya berjalan dan berbelok. James berhenti berlari ketika Severus memasuki pintu perpustakaan. James tak habis pikir jauh sekali perpustakaannya, atau karena memang dasarnya sekolah ini besar.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, James memasuki perpustakaan. Perpustakaan itu penuh dengan rak buku menjulang tinggi yang penuh buku-buku tebal dan beberapa murid yang berjalan kesana-kemari dari satu rak ke rak lain. James langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat terdalam perpustakaan. Dimana biasanya Severus menenggelamkan dirinya di kumpulan buku _Dark Arts_. Beberapa menit kemudian James telah sampai di tempat terdalam perpustakaan. James terdiam di balik rak buku. Ia melihat Severus yang sedang membaca. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang dan damai. James tak pernah melihat wajah Severus seperti itu. Ia pasti melihat wajah yang dingin, datar, marah, dan yang terakhir memerah di wajah Severus. James paling suka dengan yang terakhir.

James mendekatinya perlahan, lalu memeluknya dari belakang sambil berbisik di telinganya, "Se~ ve~ rus~~.."

"UUAAAAHH..!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI POTTER?!" Teriak Severus kaget. Entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ah, James suka itu.

"SHHH.." Peringat penjaga perpustakaan yang kebutulan lewat. James tersenyum sambil membuat gestur meminta maaf. Kemudian penjaga perpustakaan meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

"Jangan marahlah Severus. Paling tidak aku memanggilmu dengan benar." Ujar James sambil duduk di sebelah Severus.

"Apa maumu? Pasti kau kesini karena ada maunya." Ketus Severus sambil memulai baca buku yang tadi sempat terganggu. James hanya diam dan memandang wajah Severus yang tertutupi rambut kelam setengkuknya. 'Apa Severus tak tertanggu dengan rambutnya?' Batin James. James mengangkat tangannya dan menyibak rambut kelam Severus. Severus yang sadar apa yang dilakukan James segera menapik tangan James. Wajah Severus memerah malu dan ia memegangi tangannya yang tadi menapik tangan James.

"Ah.. aku.. aku.. Aku tak bermaksud. Itu, itu, hanya reflek.." Ujar Severus terbata. Di wajahnya tersirat jelas bahwa ia merasa bersalah. James tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Severus yang menapiknya tadi dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya. Wajah Severus semakin memerah ketika merasa debar jantung James yang cepat. Dengan malu Severus menatap mata _hazel_ James. Ia ingin bertanya apa maksud James ini. James mengerti kebingungan yang melanda Severus, dan ia berkata, "Severus.. apa kau juga merasakan hal seperti ini ketika dekat denganku?" Severus mengangguk perlahan.

"Ah.. senangnya. Bukan hanya aku saja ternyata yang merasakan ini." Kata James sambil mendorong Severus kedalam pelukannya. Ia memainkan helaian kelam itu. Terasa lembut dan halus, seperti yang dibayangkannya. James mencium puncak kepala Severus. Harum bunga mawar segera menyapa indra penciuman James. Sama seperti yang dibayangkannya. Severus yang berada di dekepan James hanya diam. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah, dan ia juga tak mengerti kenapa James berbuat seperti ini. Apakah James mempunyai rasa yang sama dengannya? Atau ini hanya permainan si Potter?

Memikirkan bahwa ini hanya permainan James membuat air mata keluar dari manik kelamnya. Ia tak ingin ini hanya sebuah permainan. Ia ingin James membalas perasaannya. Ia ingin bersama James. Ia tak peduli jika nanti Lily akan membencinya sekali lagi karena merebut pacarnya. Tapi sekali saja, Severus ingin James ada untuknya, di dekatnya, dan bersamanya. Seperti saat ini. Tanpa sadar Severus mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis di pundak James. James yang mengerti akan perasaan Severus juga ikut mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak salahkan jika mereka menumpahkan perasaan tersembunyi ini sekarang? Di pundak orang yang mereka sangat sayangi.

Setelah tangisan Severus mereda, James melepas pelukan dan mengangkat wajah Severus. Mata kelam itu memerah dan sembab. Tatapan yang diberikan terlihat sedih, takut, gelisah, sakit, dan menderita. James tak tega melihat Severus seperti ini. Ia tak tahu bahwa perasaan Severus seperti ini saat Severus harus berjuang sendiri melawan rasa cintanya pada James ketika ia bersama Lily.

James mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Severus dengan lembut. Menatap mata kelam itu dengan lembut sebelum membawa wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Severus, mengecup lembut bibir Severus. Ciuman itu lembut tanpa ada rasa nafsu untuk saling mendominasi. Ciuman itu murni dari perasaan mereka yang tersakiti. James sadar bahwa ia mencintai Severus Snape, bukan Lily Evans.

James melepaskan kecupannya, dan memandang wajah pucat Severus yang disinari cahaya jingga dari jendela perpustakaan. "Kau terlihat cantik.." Gumam James. Wajah Severus memerah sesaat sebelum ia tersenyum manis kepada James. Membuat James membeku di tempat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Severus Snape yang selalu berwajah dingin dan datar dapat tersenyum sangat manis.

James mencubit kedua pipi Severus, merasa gemas dengan senyum Severus. "Aduh.. Lepaskan James!" Severus mengaduh kesakitan. James melepas cubitannya dan memeluk Severus dengan lembut. Severus tak lagi berontak dan mulai menyamankan diri di pelukan James. Melihat matahari yang terbenam bersama dari jendela.

"James.. Bagaimana dengan Lily?" Tanya Severus setelah diam beberapa lama. "Lily? Tak apa. Dia belum jadi pacarku." Jawab James. "Severus.. sebelum aku nanti akan bersama Lily, maukah kau membagi waktumu yang singkat ini denganku? Sebelum kita berpisah nanti."

Severus mengangguk mengiyakan. Severus tak bisa merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Walaupun waktunya hanya sedikit dengan James. Hal itu tak masalah baginya. Yang penting ia masih punya waktu untuk dibagi bersama James.

"Kau tahu Severus.." Severus mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah James yang disinari cahaya senja. "Ada apa?"

"Kau memiliki rambut halus, lembut, dan wangi. Dan.. aku sangat menyukai aromanya." Gumam James di tengkuk Severus. Severus merasa malu di puji seperti itu. Ia tak pernah dipuji sebelumnya. Apalagi ia tak menyangka akan dipuji orang yang ia cintai. "Terima kasih.."

"Tapi aku bingung, kenapa Sirius selalu megejekmu dengan sebutan orang-tak-kenal-shampo atau rambut berminyak. Gimana kau tak tahu shampo, padahal rambutmu sangat wangi. Rambut berminyak? Mungkin karena rambutmu yang sangat rapi dan bersih ini berkilau."

"Hahaha.. Kau bisa saja James." Tawa Severus mendengar alasan-alasan James. James tersenyum lembut sebelum ikut tertawa bersama Severus.

Walaupun mereka tak bisa terus bersama seperti ini. Tapi bolehkan mereka untuk sesaat bersama? James ingin Severus bersamanya saat ini. Melewati waktu yang semakin lama semakin sedikit. Sebelum nanti mereka berpisah untuk menjalani hidup di dua sisi yang berbeda. Disisi yang selalu bertentangan. Disisi yang takkan pernah bersama.

Bolehkan mereka bersama sesaat?

Sebelum waktunya habis.

**End**

A/n:

masih bisa dibilang Newbie gak? Ini cerita kedua di fandom ini. Bagaimana? Maaf kalau masih ada yang salah dan typos. Berkenan meninggalkan review?


End file.
